Doing This Recklessly
by Caroline-Rose-Whitlock
Summary: Bella left Edward for Jacob because shes pregnant with his kid. When a new vampire family shows up and has ties to his family what will they do? And what dose this one girl have that makes Edward go crazy? Better then it sounds! Just Read! :


**So, I still like Bella and Edward as a couple, but sometimes you need a break. So, this story will contain Twilight, Supernatural, Heroes, and a little bit of Glee. Hope you like it. **

**(EPOV)**

"Edward?" My father called

"Yes?" I said, curious at his tone of voice.

"It seems that a new vampire family has moved in about six miles west from us. Alice said that they're like us, so we don't have to worry about being exposed." Said Carlisle, just as Alice came skipping over to us.

"It seems that today would be the best day to go and get acquainted with them, they moved here from New York!" Alice said, seeming about the happiest that I've seen her in about two months since Bella left us all for that dog.

"What time?" I asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Now" Was all that Alice said before she was off into the direction of the new vampire family.

**(APOV(Abby)**

"Daddy, what are you up to?" I asked with great suspicion. He'd been hiding something for the last two days.

"Well, Abby, I know how much you miss your friends, especially Chuck, so, I arraigned it with Chuck, to maybe, oh, I don't know, come down for a visit?" I was surprised! I'd been missing everybody from the Upper East Side and had been checking Gossip Girl constantly since I'd moved about three weeks ago, but I missed Chuck the most.

He'd been my best friend since we were in dippers. Even Nate hadn't known him that long. He's my big brother, and I know that he can be a real bitch when it comes down to it, but he's never like that with me. Serena said that I could be his only weakness in this world.

"WHAT?! THANK YOU DAD! THIS IS THE BEST THINK THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN TO ME!" I all but yelled at him.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Chuck should be here in about an three hours or so." Dad told me as I ran up the stairs, to my room that I'd just redecorated.

Now all I needed was something to do for the next two hours… I got an idea! I can go change the oil in the cars! That should take about an hour and a half.

With that, I went to my closet pulled out my Mechanic Jumpsuit and a sports bra to wear incase it got hot, and headed all the way down to the garage.

**(EPOV)**

"Alice, are you sure that were going in the right direction?" I asked, knowing that it would annoy her at least a little bit.

"Yes, Edward, I'm sure" She glared at me, and then looked back at Jasper with a small smile.

Everyone decided to come to meet these new comers, rather than stay home, where everyone could be doing the same thing, reputedly.

"What are we going to say? We want them gone?" I asked guessingly

"No, we'll just see what they are doing here. If they are like us, we should be safe. If they are nomadic, we ask that they leave, that we live here, this is our territory." Carlisle said.

We ran in silence until we came across a house, no a mansion that was about three times bigger than our house was.

The river that was near our house led to this house, it flowed in front of the house and there was a wide bridge to get from one side to the other. The mansion was made out of brown brick and had a lot of windows in the front. Off to the right side of this amazing house was what looked like a small guest house.

"Wow, this is breath taking." Esme said, she was always interested in things like this.

"Well let's get this over with, I want to go back home and play that new video game I got yesterday." Leave it to Emmett to think about simple things when you're in a serious situation.

"Just don't get them upset." Esme reminded us before we walked up to the door step and ring the door bell.

**(CPOV(Chuck)**

"Driver, how much longer until were at The Puck's residence?" I couldn't stand that I was going to be late getting to Abby's house. I've missed her so much.

"About three hours, sir." Replied the driver.

People that weren't my own workers annoyed me. I have one person to see and about two weeks here.

Blair, Serena, and Jenny had send some gifts for Abby with me. I don't see why they couldn't just do it themselves, but whatever. Soon, I would be back with my sister.

**(EPOV(Edward)**

Alice moved in front of all of us to ring the doorbell three times. What is going on in that little head of hers? I'll have to ask her about it later.

About two seconds later a man about an inch taller that me with black hair opened the door.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" He asked cocking one eyebrow up.

"Yes, we were wondering if we could talk to you about why you're here?" My father asked, always the one to take things nicely.

"Sure, why don't you come in? My wife is out at the moment getting groceries, and my daughter is down in the garage changing out oil in our cars." He said as he opened the door and let us all pass through.

"Oh, well this is my wife Esme, and our children, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward." Carlisle said pointing to us individually.

Ever since we entered this house, I could hear a very loud sound coming from a few floors down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Cillian Zimmer. My wife's name is Helen and our daughter's name is Abigail, but please, calls her Abby. She tends to yell at people about calling her Abigail." He laughed slightly.

Cillian started to walk to what I assumed to be the living room and gestured for us all to sit down.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" He asked as he crossed his leg over the other.

"Well, we didn't know if you were nomadic or vegetarian like us. But, since you are like us, we'd like to welcome you to Forks. What brings you to Forks anyway?" My Father asked.

"My daughter dose, actually. She lived here when she was younger, when her parents were still alive. We've been living in New York since she was about nine. She's sixteen now, and decided that she needed to get out of New York for a while, so we moved here." He said in one breath.

_What dose he mean she's just now sixteen? Is she human?- Rosalie_

_What in the hell is going on? How can they have a human daughter? Unless his wife is human to.- Jasper_

_I don't understand it.- Carlisle _

_I wondered what that smell was.- Esme_

"Your daughter is human?" Esme asked.

"Yes, she is. My wife wanted to have a child, but since were vampires, we couldn't have one of our own. So, we adopted." Cillian said.

Just then we herd a loud bang coming from what I assumed to be the garage.

_What is the world is she doing down there?- Cillian_

**(APOV(Abby)**

Hmmmm… Where on earth did I just put that red cloth? Think Abb's Think… Just as I turned my head to the side, I saw a tan trench coat.

I jerked my head up in an instant, and without thinking, bumped my head on the hood of the car.

"Son Of A Bitch!" I yelled to no one important.

"I believe that I'm a Son Of God." The man standing behind me said.

There's only one person that I know that talks like that Castiel.

"Cass!" I yelled as I turned around and hugged him.

"Hello Abby" Cass said as he hugged me back.

"Come on, I bet my dad will be wondering what I just did." I said as I headed outside to go into the house through the front door.

**(EPOV(Edward) **

About thirty seconds later, a girl with long curly black hair pulled up into a bun walked up into the house through the front door. She was wearing a jumpsuit like a mechanic's and what I guessed was a sports bra. She had tattoos over what could possibly be her whole body. There were stars coming up from the side of her left hip to the milled of her stomach. She had others, but I couldn't see them yet.

"Dad, Castiel just showed up." Said the angle, she didn't look up, she just went down a hall.

What, what did I just call her? I couldn't believe myself.

"Sorry to intrude on you like this, Cillian, but the boy's are going to be here tomorrow, and they might need Abby's help again." The man wearing a suit and a trench coat said.

"You know that Dean and Sam are welcome her any time they like, after saving Abby from those drunken idiots." Cillian said while getting up and shaking Castiel's hand.

"Did you say that Dean and Sammy are coming? I cant wait! It's been what? Almost a year since the last time." Abby said while holding an ice pack to the back of her head, then going to Castiel and asking him to heal her head, so she wouldn't have a concussion.

Castiel put his right hand on the back of Abby's head and then a white light started glowing, then Abby closed her eyes.

"Thanks Cass, I really didn't want to have to hold an Ice Pack to my head for hours." Abby said as she looked back to him.

"Your welcome. Now, we need to talk, uhh, in private." Castiel said while looking at us.

Abby turned around and looked at us.

"Oh, uh, Hi, I'm Abby. And you are?" She asked as she walked over to us.


End file.
